


Breathtaker

by Chopped_Salad



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Life Guard, Bikini!Pearl, Drowning, F/F, Life Guard!Pearl, Pearlnet, cursing, yeah we both know that last one interested you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chopped_Salad/pseuds/Chopped_Salad
Summary: Garnet meets the Life Guard at the local beach and falls in love automatically, luckily Amethyst is there to hook them up!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate every view and like! Merry nearly Christmas!

Garnet's toes dig into the soft, pure sand. She looks beyond the turquoise horizon as if she's searching for something. Sometimes, Garnet wishes for something impossible to happen, sometimes she even starts to believe in her fantasies. Like if as soon as she drew her attention somewhere else, a mermaid would pop out of the water and do the robot. 

Her best friend, Amethyst, stares at her blankly before she dumps the content from their beach bag onto the sandy floor. Amethyst drops to the ground and pulls on Garnet's calloused hand.

"G., let's take a selfie. Come on!" Amethyst whines, "there's nothing out there anyways."

Before Garnet can sit down, a woman clears her throats behind them, trying to get their attention. The two turn, Garnet nearly stops breathing, the woman is breathtaking.

She has a slim, slightly muscular figure, pale skin like snow, short peach hair, and dazzling baby blue eyes like the sky above them. Garnet's eyes wander down to her chest, the first aid sign is placed on the middle of her red bikini. On the right corner of her top, her name tag reads: Pearl, what a beautiful name. Surely she cannot be a Life Guard, people probably stop breathing before they get into the water! 

Garnet cannot move or think, she is frozen. Well, besides her face, which is darker than a tomato.

"Excuse me?" The jaw-dropping and breath stopping woman asks, swiping her slender hand in front of her, Garnet still ogling at her. 

Amethyst rips open a bag of Sour Cream and Onion Chaps and pops a handful in her mouth, crumbs fly everywhere. "What'd ya' want?"

"Well, um, I have to advise you to move somewhere else," Pearl states.

"Why?" Amethyst challenges her, if Garnet were paying attention she would be able to stop her. 

"It's high tide," the Life Guard explains. "You have to set your..." She looks down at the pile of Twinkies and chips, "somewhere else."

Garnet malfunctions, goggling at the woman. No one can stop Amethyst now, she continues to question Pearl, who's only trying to do her job.

"I cannot explain why it's high tide!" Pearl bickers, "don't you go to school? I've seen you both on campus!"

Garnet knew she recognized her from somewhere. Pearl is always wearing a lot of clothes whenever Garnet sees her on campus.

"Look, you can either move or be kicked out."

Amethyst finally gives up. "Whateves, come on G., let's move."

Garnet snaps out of her trance, Pearl is already sashaying back to her tall post. Amethyst jabs her in the rib playfully.

"Dude! You totally dig her!" The bleached blonde chortles, "I haven't seen you like that since Jasper!"

"Grab your crap, we're moving," Garnet grumbles, embarrassed.

It does not long for the two to find a new spot, not many are at the beach during this time of the year. Garnet places her fuchsia towel down before she sits. While Amethyst carelessly drops her crumpled towel down and crashes onto the sand, her arms open. Garnet rubs sunscreen all over herself then hands the bottle of lotion to Amethyst.

"You should put some sunscreen on," Garnet points out.

"Eh," she replies. 

"Amethyst." 

She groans and pushes a Twinkie in her mouth, "I'll pass."

"It's a hundred degrees out, you're going to bake," Amethyst's eyes widen, Garnet had made a mistake.

"Okay, I will if..."

"No."

Amethyst flings her arms over Garnet's thick thighs, she peers up at her. "Ya' don't even know what I'm gonna say yet!"

"You'll put on sun screen if I pretend to drown so Pearl can save me."

"Come on, it'll be funny!" Amethyst assures her. "Plus I'm doing ya' a favor here, you totally dig her! You already know her name!"

"You mean it'd be funny for you. Not me."

"I'm burning."

Garnet shoots up, "fine."

Garnet stomps into the water, eventually reaching the point where her chin is below the water. She does not know how she got Amethyst to talk her into this. 

Garnet commences her act, going straight into it. She pretends to grip the air as she flails her arms. Her legs violently jerking and kicking into nothingness. Garnet's yells and cries can be heard from the beach, she sounds like a toddler having a tantrum.

Amethyst raises her eyebrows in surprise, she didn't know that Garnet would be desperate and brave enough to do it. She bursts out laughing.

"She looks like a puppet!" Amethyst guffaws, Pearl rushes to her with aboard tucked under her arm.

"This is serious!" The Life Guard scowls, "your friend can die!"

"Well go save her. Isn't that, like, your job?" Pearl groans.

Meanwhile, Garnet is drowning. This is no longer a joke. Her head dips below the water. She tries to paddle upward but she fails. The current is too strong. Garnet is able to call for help one last time until she passes out. 

Pearl dives into the harsh water, used to its coldness. She lays on top of her small life board and paddles over to Garnet. 

'You know, she's kind of cute.' Pearl thinks before scolding herself. She wraps one arm around Garnet as the other one latches onto the board. Pearl makes herself comfortable and swims back to land. Pearl hauls Garnet onto the shore, Amethyst runs up to Pearl.

"Holy shit! She wasn't joking!" Amethyst curses.

"What?" Amethyst can't answer the question.

"Nevermind that, I'm going to perform CPR," Pearl starts to push Garnet's chest, trying to get the water out of her lungs. 

A crowd starts to form around them, looking at Garnet's fading figure. Amethyst tries to block them off. Pearl is halfway done and Garnet has not shown any sign that she is going to make it. 

The crowd murmurs surrounding her, there is no breathing room. Pearl starts to lose focus. A hundred pushes a minute and Garnet has not even blinked. Her heart starts to slow down and she's barely breathing anymore.

"G., you can stop now," Amethyst clings onto her limp arm. "It's not funny anymore."

"Someone call an ambulance!" Pearl commands, more than enough people turn on their phones.

Pearl pinches the bridge of Garnet's nose, giving her access to her mouth. Squeezing her eyes shut, she presses her mouth against her's and starts to breathe. The sirens of an ambulance can be heard from a few miles away, Beach City does not have it's own hospital. 

Pearl's heart pounds against her ribs, Amethyst's dark indigo eyes brim with tears. Garnet's heart comes close to a stop, only a few beats per minute. Pearl continues doing everything she can to keep Garnet alive.

Amethyst slams her large fists on her best friend's chest, trying to help. Pearl tries once again before she lets go.

The lithe woman's gaze stays on Garnet, tears falling from her elegant face. This is it, Garnet's life will end because of some horrible joke.

Amethyst sobs on Garnet's toned stomach, still punching her chest. For this was all her fault. Pearl softly strokes Amethyst's her to try to comfort her. Everyone one is silent besides Amethyst, who wails.

"You can't die!" Amethyst screeches, "I'm sorry, okay?! I'll put on some sun screen!"

The ambulance is around the corner, but they no longer are need. Garnet is going to die. 

Suddenly, Garnet starts to heave, spitting out water. Amethyst looks up and gasps, the crowd murmurs. She's alive! A long moment later, Garnet's beautiful chocolate brown eyes flutter open. The crowd cheers, Amethyst hugs her tightly, Garnet pats her in return.

Pearl leans over Garnet, a small smile graces her face. Her tears fall on Garnet.

"Are you okay?" She questions.

"Thank you!" Garnet whispers, her throat sore. "You saved my life."

"She also took your breath away! Get it?" Amethyst chimes in, they groan


End file.
